


The Teacher That Left Ashes in His Wake

by NobleDragon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: Because of death, Gen, I came up with this in the shower, I do not know if that is a good thing, I have no idea what I'm doing, My first fanfic on this site, Or a bad one, Things may change like the rating and the archive warnings, This will probably stay Gen, and murder, help me, my brain is constenly on drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleDragon/pseuds/NobleDragon
Summary: Light had been told he had to be perfect for all of his five year old life. It was his first day of school, it started off normaly, screaming children and a teacher trying to control the chaos. Until the other teacher came in.





	1. Light and the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. It's my first time posting here so I hope you like this story. I'm kinda nervous, but I hope it turns out well. Turns out listing to Thriller will give me weird ideas, who knew. Here goes nothing!

Light has always been told to be a good boy. Even though he is only five, he knows he’s smart. Smarter than the other children. Smarter then some of the older kids too. His mom and dad had made him study before starting school. He had to be perfect, make no mistakes, _you don’t want to embarrass yourself right, Light?_

His mom was a very kind woman and is staying at home. She bakes, cooks, sews, and takes care of Sayu and him. She was nice to everyone she meets, always doting on her husband and understanding of his hard life of a police officer. She was the perfect house wife. _You need to get the perfect wife, you want to have children right, Light?_

His dad was a police officer, a dangerous job that he chose, many say. He was great at his job, he might even be the chief of police soon! Light was going to be just like his father, catching criminals and making the world a better place. He was going to be a detective, he loved solving puzzles, the harder the better! _You need to be useful, after all you don't want to be like those criminals right, Light?_

His little sister, Sayu, was only a year old. He loves her so much, she had already said her first word. It was his name! Even though it sounded more like aight. His parents were so proud of her and how that she must know that I was her brother. She didn't do much for awhile, but eat, sleep and cry. Then she had started crawling, which his parents took photos of. Light then helped her start walking, after he found her staring at him, trying and failing, to get up. That took a bit longer to for her to do, but she eventually walked to him with the help of the couch. His parents had many photos of that moment in a book somewhere. His mom was bringing her to school with him because she didn't want to leave her behind at home. Light wants to be better for her, a good, no great older brother for her, perfect for her. After all, she is much more fragile and is already perfect, _you will protect her right, Light?_

His mom made his lunch for him. He had his notebooks, pencil case and some crayons for coloring. There was so much noise as some children cried for their parents to come back and others just running around. Some were making friends, while others stayed close to old ones. A female teacher was trying to get the kids to calm down and behave. She was trying her best and Light felt he needed to help her, but he knew he would get in the way. So he sat down at an unoccupied table and waited for the other teacher to come. His mom left with Sayu because the other children were making Sayu upset. She was going to start crying as well before his mom left with her.

The other teacher glides in, after the parents had left and the female teacher was trying to control the chaos. As the female teacher was trying to stop a kid from eating a piece of paper, looked up relieved that the other was there. The new teacher that had glided to front of the room was male, had long (unusual) brown hair and dark black eyes. He looked calm, but something in Light, something he just knew, knows that the man is dangerous. He moves like a calm stream, with dangerous currents underneath, just waiting to pull someone under.

(Of course, only years later that Light will be able to fully understand what he had felt. He would also come to know that the man was a fire, calm, warm, but blazing hot as it burns, leaving nothing but ashes in its wake.)

The other children had stopped running around and went quiet. Time was frozen, it felt like the teacher was something far greater then anything before or after this earth was born and gone. Something old, far older then anything that can be understood by a mere mortal. The world was holding it's breath, almost as if there was nothing more captivating then the man in front of them. The teacher opened his mouth and said

“My name is Otsutsuki Indra and I will be your teacher for the year. You may call me Suki-sensei.”


	2. School and Suki-sensei

Light should have really known that Suki-sensei was weird, given how he introduced himself the first day. However, he did not realize how different he was. Suki-sensei taught differently to how his parents were taught. They even asked their friends to see if it was normal. It was not. Suki-sensei had us write with crayons and colored pencils. With different colors to represent different genres. It helped to tell what was sci-fi and non-fiction.

Suki-sensei also told the best stories. Tales of giant beasts, nine of them, brothers and sisters. They were powerful, strong and caring to those they liked. About Kaguya, different from the other stories Light was told about her. Two siblings, how they grew up together, the older inventing ways for humans to control the elements. The younger helping and living among them. However, the older one, while very powerful and very smart, did not care for anyone outside of his family. This eventually led the older to be tempted away by a being called Zetsu. He grew cold to his family, after his father refused to give him more power and passed the inheritance to the younger brother.

"Do you want to know what happens next?" Suki-sensei asked. He looked sad, very sad, but knowing. As the other children told him to continue the story, Light didn't want him to. He think he knew why. Suki-sensei looked how Kishimura-sensei looked when her dog had died. Light realized that these stories that Suki-sensei told might hold some truth.

( Just like he sometimes told stories to Sayu to put her to sleep.) 

"Well the elder went to the village and attacked the people there in a fit of anger and jealously. The younger brother, once he knew what was happening, fought his brother. It was a fierce battle, but Asura eventually won, after a very, very long time." Light knew that there was more to his story, more to Suki-sensei, but he knew he would be told that he was too young to hear the real story. He decided to make a gift for Suki-sensei. A card he would make himself and a gift basket. He told his mom what he wanted to do and he told the other children. Even Kishimura-sensei.

(He hopes Suki-sensei will like it.)

Kishimura-sensei looked surprised, but happy when he told her. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Light. You are a lot like Suki-sensei, you know." 

For some reason that made Light feel happy. It was like when he was compared to his father, but more, so much more. Light didn't know why, but Suki-sensei seemed kinder then his parents, he supported him when his parents didn't. Light loved to play any kind of instrument, because it was difficult for him. But because it was difficult for him, his parents didn't let him play. Saying that if he couldn't do correctly quickly, what was the point. Suki-sensei however, let him chose whatever he wanted to play for that day. Suki-sensei always looked proud of him whenever he played all the right notes to a song. Whenever he got a question correct and even when he did his best, but still needed help and asked for it. His parents would always tell him to figure out himself, even when he had no idea where to start. 

(They were not like Suki-sensei. They were mean sometimes, _just like some characters in Suki-sensei's stor-_

it was ok, he was fine. His parents just wanted the best for him.)

That was why he wanted to give Suki-sensei a gift.

On the last day of school, before Suki-sensei arrived, they set up the gift. When Suki-sensei glided in as always, they all yelled "Surprise!". Suki-sensei looked so shocked! He even took a step back! After a few moments of silence, where everyone started to get uncomfortable, Suki-sensei smiled.

"Thank you all so much. This has been a wonderful surprise." Suki-sensei looked so happy, Lights' plan worked!

It was a great last day of school. They had cake, listened to music and danced! It was so much fun! Light even got to play the violin with a simple song that he worked hard on. Suki-sensei gave them a great last day of school, they all had fun, even the teachers. Kishimura-sensei had played with us, while Suki-sensei had finished his story.

"So Naruto became Hokage and married Hinata. They had two children, Boruto and Himawari. Of course Sasuke married Sakura, and they had a girl named Sarada. But their stories are for another time, as they haven't yet ended." 

Light was excited! This means that there were people that knew Suki-sensei and help him when he needs it! He wasn't alone. (Not like Light, he always felt so _lonely_. Except when he was with Sayu or Suki-sensei, they made him feel _alive_.) However, when Light saw Suki-sensei, he looked sad again. Light realized that Suki-sensei didn't tell them something again, something not meant to be told to children. He was ok with that, he will just ask him about it later.

(If Suki-sensei still liked him, after all he didn't have to take care of him now.)

It was almost time to go and leave this classroom behind. But, before his parents came for him, Suki-sensei pulled him away from the other kids. 

"Light thank you for putting this together for me."-But the other-" Light don't try to lie to me, I know you planed this. You are very smart Light and I want the best for you. You remind me of myself, when I was your age. Light, you can do anything if you put your mind to it, don't just follow what your parents want you to do. Light, you are my favorite student and I hope the best for you."

Light felt so happy,_(so very happy)_ Suki-sensei liked him! Light felt something wet going down his face. Suki-sensei started to look panicked, but when Light smiled, Suki-sensei quickly pulled him into a hug. "Thank y-you S-Suki-s-sens-sei."

"Shh, Light, it's okay, I'm here, I'm here." Suki-sensei kept reassuring him until he calmed down. Suki-sensei was always with him. He was so kind to him, never getting mad when he was asking all of his questions. He even looked happy to tell him all that he knew! (Even though he shouldn't, Light should be able to figure things out for himself. But Suki-sensei always gave him candy when he didn't know what to do and needed help. He told Light it was ok to make mistakes and not know things.)

However, his mom arrived with Sayu, just as he was pulling away from Suki-sensei. She looked horrified that he just cried on his teacher. He could understand. He didn't like it either, crying that was.(Suki-sensei that it was ok to cry sometimes.) He even let the us hug him, when they needed it. Suki-sensei gave the best hugs, outside of Sayu of course, but she was just a baby.

"I'm so sorry Otsutsuki-sensei, I don't know why Light did that. Light apologize."

"It's fine Mrs. Yagami, Light was just sad to leave. I guess he will just miss me more then I realized. Now, I would like to keep in touch, as Light is a very intelligent. I'm sure you remember what I said about me helping Light. We can talk about this when everyone else has left."

Suki-sensei had then glided to say goodbye to the other children. Kishimura-sensei had left as well, saying she had to take care of her puppy. His family had waited for everyone to leave, then Suki-sensei had come back to take them to his office. 

Light stayed still as Suki-sensei had said that he would like to keep in touch with his family, as he knew how hard it could be to be smarter then most people. Light was ecstatic. He could still see Suki-sensei! Or is it Mr. Suki now? Suki-sensei (Mr. Suki?) had given his mother a weird smile that sent shivers down Light's spine. The world had frozen again, just like on the first day, when Suki-sensei walked in. It was deadly, a predator lying in wait, stalking it's prey until it was dead. 

(Light would later realize that Indra could be horrifying when he wanted to be. Burning everything that stood in his way. That the smile he would give being a warning sign, to give up or to start running.)

Light went home that day, happy that he would see Suki-sensei again. Even if he did get lectured by his mother and father about crying. It's was showing weakness, _you don't want to be weak, right Light._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out much longer then what I had in mind. It was actually supposed to have brought us to when the anime/manga started, but...that didn't happen. Btw, my tumbr is nobledragonflying, so you can come yell at me and share weird ideas. God, what was I thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks at what I wrote: What have I done. Anyway I started this at midnight and just finished everything later, so somethings may be off and just tell me so I can fix it. Oh! Before I forget, my tumblr is nobledragonflying, come yell at me and we can discuss weird ideas. That being said have a good day/night!


End file.
